1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for providing digital signage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with improvement in network technology and display performance, attention is given to an approach to the digital signage of displaying video and information on a display and transmitting information to a target. The digital signage has greater expressive power than existing posters, advertising displays and the like and can display contents in accordance with time and place. Use of such digital signage can impress targets greatly and propagate information directly.
In order to distribute contents to a target effectively, it is effective to obtain information about the target. For example, it is conceived that the interesting content depends on the gender and age of the target. As a method for obtaining the target information, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-282089 discloses a method for determining facial attribute of a target such as gender, age, race and the like by analyzing facial image of the target. Besides, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-092396 discloses a method for determining a group type of targets from attribute information such as gender, age and the like of each target based on behaviors of the targets.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-080057 discloses a system of providing a target with information or contents by obtaining attribute information of his face and using its result. For example, such a system can be applied to an entertainment device that has amusement in sequential processing of image-taking the face of a target, determining attribute of the face and displaying its result.